Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie-Hierarchie
Die Kategorien sollen so weit wie möglich als Struktur definiert werden, damit "Wildwuchs" Einhalt geboten ist. Eine sinnvolle Erweiterung der Kategorien wird später natürlich noch möglich sein, aber die Basis-Struktur liegt dann schon ziemlich fest. Bitte nehmt reichlich in der Diskussion teil, damit wir die Kategorien bald im regulären Betrieb einsetzen können! Wenn nach 7 Tagen ein einstimmiges positives Ergebnis oder ein umsetzbarer Konsens vorliegt, kann die Kategorie erstellt und verwendet werden. : Bitte beachtet, dass ich versucht habe, die Diskussion um unnötige Punkte zu erleichtern und den Fokus auf bestehende Probleme legen wollte. '''Die alte Diskussionsseite ist unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie Hierarchie/Archiv zu erreichen.' Wenn ihr einen wichtigen Punkt von euch hier vermisst, tragt ihn bitte dazu und markiert ihn vielleicht als "Neue Kategorie", "Problem", "Lösung", "Pro" oder "Contra". -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 13:57, 13. Dez 2004 (CET) Abstimmungszeitraum Ich hab da mal ne Frage: Warum hat es sich hier eigentlich eingebürgert, dass dieAbstimmungszeitraum 14 Tage dauert? Das kommt mir relativ lang vor im Vergleich zu anderen. Bei einer Abstimmung zu einem Exzellenten Artikel sind es 7 Tage, bei einer AZL 5 Tage. Warum dann so viel länger? -- 08:50, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin um ehrlich zu sein, auch immer von 7 Tagen ausgegangen…--Bravomike 15:52, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vllt. können wir uns ja darauf einigen das etwas zu verkürzen. -- 16:00, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::In meinen Augen ist eine neue Kategorie lange nicht so "dramatisch" wie zum Beispiel ein exzellenter Artikel oder eine Löschung, daher können wir getrost 7 Tage sagen, vielleicht auch nur 5. 17:44, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Noch mehr Meinungen dazu? -- 13:17, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Wenn es beim ExzellArt 7 Tage sind und beim AZL 5 Tage, dann sind hier 7 Tage auch genug. Aber weniger muss auch nicht sein. Es möchten sich ja auch Leute zu Wort melden, die vllt nicht jeden Tag on sind. -- 13:34, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. Dann 7 Tage. Soll das schon für die neuen Abstimmungen unten gelten? -- 20:45, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich würde das gerne nocheinmal aufnehmen und dann auch ein Ergebnis daraus ziehen. Deshalb erbitte ich Einwände gegen eine Festlegung auf sieben Tage, bevor ich das in den Kopf dieser Diskussion schreiben. Bravo scheint ja nix dagegen zu haben., ich auch nicht. Gibt es irgendwo Details dazu zu lesen? Steht vllt irgendwo mehr, als ich bislang dazu gefunden habe? Dann sage ich mal, das es fest ist, sofern wir in 7 Tagen keine Einwände bzw. ggf. einen Konsens haben. Danke! -- 07:51, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich habs oben mal so eingetragen. -- 08:10, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Navigationsleisten Ich schlage hiermit eine Sammel-Kategorie für Navigationsleisten vor. Da es nun mittlerweile zu etlichen Objekttypen solche Navigationsleisten gibt, wäre eine Übersicht ganz nützlich. Das wäre auch praktisch für Bearbeiter der Vorlagen, die sie dann nicht umständlich über Suchfunktion erreichen müssen. --Mark McWire 20:15, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Gute Idee, bin dafür. -- 20:29, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich bin auch dafür.-- 13:06, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *'dafür'... hatte ich auch schon angedacht, aber als "noinclude".--Tobi72 21:11, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie: Politiker Ich schlage die Kategorie "Politiker" vor, da es in den Star Trek-Serien doch einige gibt. --William.Riker 22:35, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Es müssen mindestens 10 Artikel dafür da sein. Weiß grad nicht obs so ist. Dann wär ich dafür. -- 22:41, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich weiß nicht ob wir jetzt auch Berufe als Personenkategorie einführen sollen, erst Politiker, dann vielleicht später Lehrer, dann vielleicht Gärtner usw also ich find das keine gute Idee stimme dagegen. --Klossi 22:50, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Folgende habe ich zunächst mal gefunden: *Alexander der Große *Dschingis Khan *Gaius Iulius Caesar *Napoléon Bonaparte *Winston Churchill *Adolf Hitler *Minister Jaro *Mehrere US-amerikanische Präsidenten *Die Föderationspräsidenten *Kanzler der Klingonen *Praetoren, Senatoren der Romulaner; das sind mehr als zehn Politiker. --William.Riker 22:54, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Sehe das so wie Klossi. Dagegen.--Tobi72 18:22, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Vielleicht könnten die auch alle in die Kategorie:Politik. Oder sollen da keine Personen rein? -- 21:34, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Denn das ist nur für Gesetz und alles was mit Politik zu tun hat, da kommen einen Personen rein. --Klossi 21:36, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was meinst du mit "da kommen einen Personen rein", Klossi? Meinst du, dass wir alle oben genannte Personen in die Kategorie "Politik" verschieben sollten? --William.Riker 21:56, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich finde eine Kategorie für Politiker keine schlechte Idee. Vielleicht könnte man aber auch eine Sammelkategorie einrichten, sodass eine Kategorie für z.B. Gärtner vermieden werden kann.--[[Soundtrek]] 17:42, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie: Moral und Ethik Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es für eine solche Kategorie schon reicht, vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja mal beim Sammeln helfen. Ich habe bis jetzt *Ehre *Liebe *Moral *Pflicht *Gefühl *Mut vielleicht kennt ja jemand noch welche? Sonst gibt es sicherlich auch noch verlinkte Artikel, die hier hineinpassen würden, die nur noch nicht angelegt sind. Ich denke, dass die Artikel in einer solchen Kategorie besser aufgehoben wären als in Gesellschaft und Kultur.--Joe-le 11:16, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn noch mehr Artikel gefunden werden auf jeden fall dafür.--[[Soundtrek]] 18:33, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Tja, ich denke da kann noch folgendes rein: ::* Verantwortung ::* Vertrauen ::* Entehrung (wegen Ehre) ::* Gerechtigkeit ::* Ehrlichkeit ::* Versprechen ::* Mitleid ::* Nächstenliebe ::* Beileid ::etwa mit absteigender Relevanz. Insofern: dafür. -- 18:44, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::dafür -- 19:35, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bisher nicht in Deutschland erschienene Romane Die Vorlage:Roman-Sidebar hat alle Romane, die kein deutsches Veröffentlichungsdatum haben, in die Kategorie:Bisher nicht in Deutschland erschienene Romane einsortiert. Sie umfasst mittlerweile 20 Artikel und kann sicher erstellt werden. -- 19:33, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :dafür -- 19:36, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::pro--[[Soundtrek]] 11:49, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hat sich schon erledigt. Shisma hat offenbar den entsprechenden Teil in der Vorlage:Roman-Sidebar wieder entfernt. -- 21:24, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik aufräumen alte Anträge siehe Kategorie Diskussion:Wissenschaft und Technik Schiffsklassen Da unsere Raumschiffsklassenübersicht doch ein wenig dürftig ist und um etwas Übersicht bei den Schiffsklassen einzubringen, würde ich Folgende Kategorien für folgende Schiffsklassen:Cardassianischen-Schiffsklassen, den Bajoranischen-Schiffsklassen, Xindi-Schiffsklassen und den Vulkanischen-Schiffsklassen vorschlagen. --Klossi 09:05, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Warum nicht.--[[Soundtrek]] 11:34, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :dafür -- 22:32, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn da jeweils 10 zusammenkommen, dafür. -- 10:54, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Umbenennung in Raumschiffsklasse Ich schlage hiermit vor es in Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen umzubenennen, da wir ja auch noch richtige Schiffsklassen wie Segelschiff, Flugzeugträger, etc. haben und daher Schiffsklasse bisher auf Schiff verweist. Siehe dazu auch Diskussion:Schiffsklasse. --Mark McWire 13:03, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :In dem Fall müssten auch die Kategorien "Schiffswerft" in "Kategorie:Raumschiffswerft" und "Schiffs- und Stationsbereich" in "Raumschiffs- und -stationsbereich" umbenannt werden.--Tobi72 19:48, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Regisseur Wäre eine Kategorie:Regisseur vllt. angebracht als unterkat von Produktion? (Müssten doch mind. 10 sein.)-- 22:32, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Dafür, haben ja alle bedeutenden Darsteller schon Regie geführt. -- 03:24, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Dafür, weil ich denke, dass wir auf jeden Fall mehr als 10 zusammen bekommen.-- 17:46, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kann jetzt gefüllt werden. -- 14:59, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Ohne Bild Was haltet ihr von einer Art inoffiziellen Wartungskategorie, in die alle Darsteller und Charaktere gesetzt werden, in deren Artikel noch ein Bild fehlt? Natürlich beschränkt auf eben jene, die überhaupt zu sehen waren. Das sollte vllt am besten eine versteckte Kategorie sein, aber so hätte man zentral Überblick, wo noch Bilder fehlen. Mir fällt aber kein ordentlicher Name für diese Kat ein. -- 19:42, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Eine gute Idee, vllt als Name Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bild ?-- 14:28, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, ich wollte das eigentlich wirklich auf Darsteller und Charaktere begrenzen. Bei dem Namen könnte auch Großer fermatscher Satz mit rein. Und der bekommt wohl nie eins ;-) Oder wir wär's mit Kategorie:Portrait fehlt? -- 14:32, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :finde ich gut-- 14:39, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Maquis Wir kennen ja aus den verschiedenen Episoden von Voy, DS9 und TNG viele Mitglieder des Maquis, sollten wir da ggf. eine eigene Kategorie erstellen? Wir haben: *Calvin Hudson *Amaros *Niles *Sakonna *Chakotay *B'Elanna Torres *Ro Laren *Michael Eddington *Macias *Thomas Riker usw. Das sind weit mehr als 10. MA/en hat 55.--Tobi72 14:21, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Kommt noch die halbe Voyager Crew dazu bin auf jedenfall dafür. --Klossi 14:55, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Schließe mich dem an und wie Klossi schon anmerkte kommen sicherlich auch noch einige dazu. --Terran2151 15:03, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :dafür --Pflaume 15:04, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Dafür -- 15:15, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Dafür-- 15:27, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :dafür-- 16:45, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:DVD Hallo, ich möchte die Artikel der Kategorie:DVDs in Kategorie:DVD einordnen, da wir hier nur Kategorien im Singular benennen. Hat jemand was dagegen?-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 19:31, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Späte Antwort zwar aber ich hätte nix dagegen. -- 12:39, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ah, es gab also doch 'ne Diskussion dazu. Naja besser spät als nie: dafür ;) --Pflaume 15:20, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Stuntdarsteller Ich würde gerne analog zur MA/en (en:Category:Stunt performers) eine Kategorie für die Stuntleute und (Stunt-/Licht-/Body-)Doubles einrichten. Wir haben ja bereits einige spezifische produktionsorientierte Kategorien, wie für Komponisten und Regisseure. Ich denke, Beispiele kann ich mir schenken: es gibt hunderte Stuntmen/Stuntwomen, die ihren Kopf (oder sonstwas) für Star Trek hingehalten haben ;) --Pflaume 12:43, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :gute Idee, dafür -- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:38, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::dafür -- 15:29, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::dafür --Klossi 18:35, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Stuntdarsteller wurde wie einstimmig beschlossen angelegt. --Pflaume 16:02, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Autor Brauchen wir ne Kat "Autor" oder "Drehbuchautor"? Die MA/en hat 293 Artikel in ihrer Version der Kategorie. Ich weiß jetzt nicht genau wie viel wir schon haben. Aber dürften auch so einige sein. -- 09:56, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ich bin für Drehbuchautor. Wenn wir eine Katgegorie:Autor haben, vermischt sich das vermutlich mit den Autoren von den Romanen und das fände ich nicht optimal.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 11:33, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja das ist ein Argument. :) -- 11:37, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::"Drehbuchautor" fänd ich auch ok. Falls später gewünscht, könnte man ja immer noch eine Kategorie "Romanautor" o.ä. anlegen.--Joe-le 11:39, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Nur zur Info, unsere Kategorie für (Roman, Sachbuch, Comic, etc.)-Autoren heißt: Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek). Ich bin jedoch auch dafür, die Drehbuchautoren davon abzugrenzen, also eine Unterkategorie Kategorie:Drehbuchautor einzurichten. --Pflaume 19:23, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hab die Kategorie nun erstellt. -- 14:21, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wartungskategorie Hallo, ich wolle mal Fragen, ob jemand etwas dagegen hätte, wenn ich für eine kurze Zeit ein paar Bilder in eine temporäre Kat sortieren würde. Ich möchte nämlich alle Bilder, die bislang nur in der Episodenkat sind in mindestens eine "richtige" Kat sortieren. Da wäre es einfacher, wenn ich alle betreffenden Bilder erstmal in eine Kategorie:Kat fehlt oder Kategorie:To do Plasmarelais ;-) oder so tun könnte. Danke für Meinungen und Hinweise! Mir fällt grad ein: dazu müsste ich die Kat nichtmal anlegen. -- 16:35, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :nichts dagegen -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 17:48, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Mach ruhig. Es gibt irgendwie eine Möglichkeit, eine reine Wartungskategorie auch unsichtbar zu machen, ich finde es aber gerade nicht.--Bravomike 21:12, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja, das war mit oder so. Danke für den Tip, mach ich dann so. -- 23:35, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) OK, scheint zu funzen. Ich werd die Kat dann morgen mal füllen lassen. -- 00:04, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ein nützliches Werkzeug, gute Sache.--Bravomike 06:42, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Unterkategorien für „Gesellschaft und Kultur“ Da die Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur ein wenig unaufgeräumt scheint, sollten wir uns Gedanken über neue Unterkategorien machen. Ich würde gerne mit drei Vorschlägen anfangen: * neue Unterkategorie Kategorie:Sprache ** Bsp.: Deutsch, Französisch, Englisch, Schwedisch, Klingonische Sprache, Ferengi (Sprache), Altes Bajoranisch, Bajoranische Sprache, Vulkanische Sprache, Gebärdensprache, Amerikanische Zeichensprache, etc. * neue Unterkategorie Kategorie:Kunst ** Bsp. Bildende Kunst, Bitte nimm mich mit, Flitterwochen auf Andoras, Bild, usw. *Umbenennung der Unterkategorie: Kategorie:Film zu Kategorie:Film und Fernsehen **Damit eben auch solche Sendungen wie „Briefing mit Neelix“, „Guten Morgen, Voyager“ da besser reinpassen. --Pflaume 20:22, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :wo wir schon mal dabei sind, ich würde gerne Kategorie:Musik mit der Unterkategorie Lieder oder Musikalische Werke oder so, versehen-- 20:50, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::dafür für Sprache, die wollte ich vor knapp zwei Wochen selbst vorschlagen. dafür für Kunst, mit den Kategorien Literatur, Musik und Film gleich als Unterkategorien. dafür für die Umbenennung Film & Fernsehen, bringt nix, da zu trennen. dafür für die Unterkategorie „Musikstück“ (das dürfte doch als Titel gehen, oder?)--Bravomike 21:19, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::ja, Musikstück finde ich auch super-- 21:24, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Bei allem dafür. -- 22:08, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ebenfalls bei allem dafür. -- 04:04, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ganz klar dafür. --[[Benutzer:Terran2151|'T'''erran '''2'1'5'''1]] 09:59, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Habe nun die folgenden Kategorien wie besprochen angelegt: Kategorie:Sprache, Kategorie:Kunst, Kategorie:Film und Fernsehen, Kategorie:Musikstück. „Musikstück“ ist nun eine Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Musik. „Musik“, „Literatur“ und „Film und Fernsehen” sind Unterkategorien von „Kunst“. „Kunst“ und „Sprache“ sind nun Unterkategorien von Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur. --Pflaume 19:31, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie: Gründer Ich weiß nicht, ob wir zehn Individuen zusammenbekommen, aber eine so bedeutende Spezies sollte schon seine eigenen Kategorie bekommen, denke ich.--Joe-le 11:18, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :'Zustimmung''' -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 12:08, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::->Kategorie:Wechselbalg existiert bereits. Der Name lautet „Wechselbalg“ und nicht „Gründer“, weil das die Spezies ist, Gründer dagegen nur die Gruppe von Wechselbälgern, die das Dominion regieren (Odo und Laas sind Wechselbälger, aber keine Gründer)--Bravomike 12:16, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das macht Sinn, hatte die Kategorie wohl irgendwie übersehen. Die Artikel dazu müssten dann wohl mal überarbeitet werden, weil da gehen die Begrifflichkeiten ziemlich durcheinander, siehe nur Gründer. Ich sprech das an angemessener Stelle mal an.--Joe-le 12:35, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Schule Sollten wir eine "Kategorie:Schule" haben? Ich denke genug Artikel haben wir: *Schule *Schulfach *Literatur *Mathematik *Technik (Schulfach) *Geschichte (Schulfach) *Lehrplan *Aufsatz *Lehrer *Schüler *Unterricht *Schulglocke Ich denke das macht Sinn, vor allem wenn noch mehr dazu kommt (wovon auszugehen ist)--Tobi72 12:09, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *'Stimme dem zu'. Hausaufgabe dürfte sich u.a. noch hinzugesellen. --Pflaume 12:24, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nachtrag: Auch Zeugnis und Privatunterricht haben wir da noch. Allerdings sollte man auch in Betracht ziehen, die Kategorie eher allgemeiner Erziehung oder Bildung nennen (vgl. MA/en Category:Education), damit dort neben Schule, auch Kindergarten, Studium, Berufsausbildung und Erwachsenenbildung Platz finden können. Einige Artikel werden sich da eh überschneiden (Unterricht gibt's bspw. sowohl in der Schule, als auch auf der Akademie). --Pflaume 12:33, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Ich bin auch dafür. Sollte als Unterkategorie von Wissenschaft und Gesellschaft und Kultur angelegt werden. --Mark McWire 12:59, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Dann kann man Bildung nehmen, da passt dann auch Akademie der Sternenflotte und Studium mit rein.--Tobi72 18:35, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Zustimmung zu "Bildung". -- 21:43, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Geologie und Meteorologie Wir haben unter Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik haufenweise Wetterphänoeme und geologische Grundbegriffe sowie irdische Zeitalter. Diese sollten wir in diese Kategorie zusammen fassen. --13:01, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Bin dafür, Wissenschaft und Technik, sowie Gesellschaft und Kultur sollten etwas entrümpelt werden...--Tobi72 18:36, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Wenn dann bin ich für zwei Kategorien. Geologie und Meteorologie haben doch nichts miteinander zu tun, oder? Die Frage ist nur: gibt es dann für beide Kats noch genug Artikel?--Bravomike 21:16, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Für getrennte Kategorien kann es sein, dass man nicht auf das Mindestmaß kommt. Es sind insgesamt nur noch 15-20 Artikel. Man könnte es auch Planetologie nennen und dann könnte man noch weitere Artikel wie Fossil usw. eintragen, was ja eher in den Paläontologie gehört. --Mark McWire 22:47, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich glaube nicht, dass Planetologie ein passender Begriff wäre. Ein Name der beide Wissenschaftszweige verbindet fällt mir allerdings auch nicht ein...--Joe-le 22:54, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Mir fällt auch nichts besseres ein, jedoch gibt es genügend Begriffe zum Auslagern, welche sich auf Planetenphänomenen wie Wetter, Erdbeben, Vulkanen, Gezeiten usw. beziehen. --Mark McWire 23:13, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Es gibt einen Artikel Planetare Wissenschaft, demzufolge könnte man diese Kategorie so benennen. --79.244.67.211 08:27, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Und wie sieht es aus, kann ich jetzt die entsprechenden Artikel in eine Kategorie:Planetare Wissenschaft einsortieren? --Mark McWire 22:37, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::5 Tage ohne Gegenstimmen um, ich würde sagen: Ja!--Bravomike 22:47, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Laut unseren Vorgaben eigentlich: Nein! ;) Denn der Abstimmungszeitraum läuft nunmal 7 Tage und nicht nur 5 (s.o.: Wenn nach 7 Tagen ein einstimmiges positives Ergebnis oder ein umsetzbarer Konsens vorliegt, kann die Kategorie erstellt und verwendet werden. ). Bitte demnächst diese Frist auch einhalten, auch wenn es, wie hier in diesem Falle, unproblematisch ist. --Pflaume 23:43, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Bildschirmeinblendungen) Diese Unterkategorie zu Kategorie:Bild (Produktion) wurde bereits an anderer Stelle - siehe hier - von ''Plasmarelais'' vorgeschlagen (nebst Auflistung von zahlreichen Beispielen). Wir sollten hier noch abschließend darüber abstimmen. --Pflaume 21:58, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Zustimmung.--Bravomike 06:53, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Dafür. -- 08:28, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Keine Einwände -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 21:16, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC)